Rumor Has It
by madnifficent
Summary: Set after 2x14, a story based on the characters, Adele's "21" album, and how music can express a lot of emotions  between Finn/Rachel, Puck/Lauren, Quinn/Puck and Sam/Quinn  that words cannot do alone.
1. Chapter 1

**Rumor Has It**

_This is a fan fic that came to me while listening to Adele's new album 21. I'm a gleek, definitely, and I was thinking about the way this season is unfolding while listening to some of these songs. They fit so well! I may use more than one song from the album, but I haven't decided. Definitely a big number performed by most of ND to the song in the title, "Rumor Has It"._

_New to this site, and to writing fan fiction – so be easy on me! I'm going to try a chapter series, and based on feedback, I'll keep writing! So give me some!_

_(This takes place right where the season is now, heading up to Regionals. After 2x14, but before 2x15)_

**Chapter 1 – You and I have history.**

Finn Hudson walked the halls of McKinley High on the 1st of March, feeling pretty normal. His mom made a killer breakfast, and he couldn't stop thinking about what she packed for lunch. Ever since she got married to Burt Hummel, she was cooking and doing things she would normally never have the time for. She still worked a day job, but quit working those extra shifts at the diner in town. Burt's business was doing pretty well, being the only Auto Shop in that section of Lima, and it afforded Carole the time to do more "awesome mom things" (as Finn liked to call them). Every day she made breakfast, packed lunches, and made dinner for "her boys". At night, she was home enjoying the company of her new family, or just her new husband because Kurt and Finn weren't usually home, with Glee rehersals and buzzing social lives.

Finn thought about how great it was that his mom was home. He didn't want to seem like a Momma's boy, but it was really nice to see her happy. And Burt was an awesome guy, he liked all the same teams as Finn and was a great Dad to Kurt. If anyone knew how hard it was to learn to love Kurt for who he was, it was Finn, and he liked how Burt was so cool and stood up for Kurt always.

As Finn was smiling about his happy home-life, he thought about how much he wanted Rachel to come see how it all worked out. Rachel had always gotten along great with his mom, had a mutual admiration for the diva in Kurt, and respected Burt and was so great when he was sick. At their wedding, Rachel gave a mini-speech about how happy she was that "two great parents of two wonderful boys had found each other, and are so deserving of this love and happiness". It made Finn's signature smirk turn into a full-blown smile as he thought about it.

Just then, he smelled a familiar light scent of Chanel Chance, and turned around to see Rachel talking to about the original song idea for Regionals. He watched as she argued her case for the second time to , and smiled as he tried to verbally shake her off. He knew that feeling all too well. When Rachel had her mind set on something, it was a difficult task to try and get her to let it go. He listened as she pleaded, and heard say "Rachel, we voted. The idea is out!" and saw her flip through papers citing other show chiors who had done original music, and the benefits of it. Rachel yelped out a "Consider the information I've given you Mr. Shuester!" as rushed out of his office as a means to cut Rachel off. Finn grinned; Rachel was so cute when she was determined.

She saw him watching her, and exasperatedly shuffled over to him as he shut his locker and started to meet her half way. "Having a tough time convincing , huh?". Rachel grimaced at his assessment, knowing he probably thought she was ridiculous. "He just doesn't want to hear it. I'm crazy for trying..." Rachel trailed off, feeling and looking discouraged.

"Don't lose heart, Rach Face" replied Finn, realizing he'd used one of her nick names, a name he'd call her when they were dating that always made her smile. In turn, Rachel smiled her 100-watt smile at him and said "You haven't called me that since...", and then turned rosy pink. She realized she shouldn't have pointed that out, but they were beginning to be comfortable with one another, so she quickly recovered.

"I just feel like this past week has been so unproductive with 'Alcohol Awareness Week' that we have lost sight of Regionals. I think what I'm writing is going to be good, I just need to know I'm not writing it for no reason." Rachel stated plainly.

Finn craned his neck down a little to emphasize his next statement. Rachel felt him closer to her and looked up into his big brown eyes, wondering if he noticed how vulnerable she was right now. "Rachel, I think no matter what the outcome is, you writing songs is ultimately a good thing."

Rachel took in what Finn had said. If he only knew that she had been writing 99% of the songs for him, hoping to show him how she felt after their breakup, and what it was like to be "friends" now.

She replied "I hope so, Finn." and he looked at her a bit puzzled, as if he knew that hope was weighted on something more than Regionals for the club.

"Well, you know I'm always interested to hear your process or whatever... as long as there's no more songs about your headband" Finn joked, and they both giggled. Finn took Rachel's books and walked in the direction of her locker.

Things had felt so natural lately. It was as if they could be exactly who they always were together, only without touching or stealing kisses. Finn always was a gentleman though, even before they were dating. Rachel knew that a gesture such as carrying her books or pulling her desk chair out for her in science lab where they were partners came natural to Finn. Even when they were fighting, Finn remained chivalrous, but that was just who Finn was. Who Carole raised Finn to be.

"How is your mother doing? I hope she is finding your new arrangements and married life agreeable." Rachel asked Finn while playing with her gold star necklace. Finn looked down at her, noticing her still wearing the necklace he'd given her. It meant a lot to him that she liked it. He missed seeing her wear her 'Finn' necklace, but was happy to see his gift worn proudly, and her tiny hand fidget with it playfully. Distracted, Finn blurted out a "Good. Good, real good. She likes the extra time to do 'mom things' and make stuff..."

Rachel laughed at Finn's response. "Mom stuff?" she said as she raised an eyebrow and giggled. Finn felt silly, like his answers were never detailed enough for Rachel's questions. "Yeah, like cooking and sewing, you know. She enjoys the time with Kurt and I." Finn used proper grammar, hoping Rachel wasn't going to correct him again.

"That's great. I miss her, you know. Would you tell her I said 'Hello'?" Rachel said, leaving Finn feeling listless – relaying messages from his ex-girlfriend who his mother loved would evoke tons of questions, he was sure. He agreed, shrugging and saying "Uh sure, yeah I will" and putting Rachel's books in her locker as she opened it. He looked in quickly and saw the 'Finn' necklace he'd thought about earlier hanging from the back hook of her locker.

"Ok so, I guess I'll see you in Glee later?" Rachel said, snapping him out of the staring contest he had going with the necklace. Finn looked away and replied "Uh yeah, yes. Yes you will." With that, he walked away, seeing Quinn and Brittany down the hall whispering to each other and looking at him. He looked over his shoulder, careful that she didn't see him, and observed Rachel looking at the girls and then down at her shoes, closing her locker and walking in the opposite direction.

Finn looked forward again to see Brittany take off into the west wing towards the gym, and saw Quinn still sauntering in his direction. After all that had happened between her and Sam, Finn felt like Quinn needed the boost in confidence, and said "Hi there!" to her, with a smirk.

Quinn looked all too eager to accept Finn's invitation to flirt, and Finn found himself a little unnerved when Quinn gave him a simple "Hi." with her come hither eyes quickly flashing up at him. If there was one thing about Quinn that Sam and all the other guys she'd bewitched had right, it was her ability to stop a boy in his tracks with one look. Finn of course was no exception, and found himself lost for what to say next. Thankfully, Quinn then chimed in, asking "So, what are your thoughts about grabbing a coffee after Glee today?"

Finn was honestly so stunned, he didn't know whether to say 'yes' or 'no'. He thought that Quinn would have realized that cheating on Sam with Finn cost her her relationship with Sam, and wasn't worth it if she really loved him. At Rachel's party, it really seemed like she was disturbed by Samtana constantly making out and Santana's pleas to Sam that he liked Quinn better. She wasn't herself all night, and though Finn wasn't there to spy on Quinn (more concerned with Rachel's actions), he observed that much. So why was she asking him to coffee? He was confused.

"Umm... do you think that's a good idea?" Finn replied, feeling stupid immediately because Quinn's face turned sour. "What do you mean?" she said coldly, turning those smouldering eyes into iceballs pointed at Finn's. "I mean, do you think we should considering that Sam broke up with you over kissing me, and Rachel thinks..." Finn stopped himself before he said more. "Rachel thinks WHAT?" Quinn snapped. "Rachel thinks she's got a stranglehold on you since she stole you from me last year. It's a coffee, Finn. And besides, you know you've been dying to get me alone since that day in the auditorium. I'm single, you're single..."

Finn was honestly surprised at how forward Quinn was, but this WAS typical Quinn. If there was one thing Quinn Fabray knew, it was how to tease a teenage boy into thinking there was a lot more in it for him if he succumbed to her will. Only somehow, the look in Quinn's eyes said more than "makeout session" in Finn's opinion. At that thought, Quinn said "Or we could skip the coffee and go to my house? Hot tub was opened last week..."

Quinn trailed off and knew immediately from the look on Finn's face that she struck a nerve. A little over a year ago, Finn found himself having to think really hard about his accident with the mailman while making out with Quinn in that very hot tub. The events preceeding were all a haze of lies and deception. Those same lies still hurt, and the pain on Finn's face was evidently turning to anger before Quinn.

"Finn, I'm sorry, I.. I wasn't thinking." Quinn blurted out as Finn was taking steps back from her. Finn shrugged and said "No, it's fine... I just. I can't do this with you Quinn. I have feelings for you, but we're just not right together. We never have been."

Quinn started in on Finn about how she wasn't the head cheerleader any more and needed to bump her social standing, and Finn half listened as thoughts ran through his mind of last year, and how Glee and Rachel had saved him from his depression over Quinn's betrayal. He wasn't mad at Quinn anymore. In fact, as she stood their asking for his help and explaining the social heirarchy of McKinley to him, he actually felt kind of bad for her. He snapped back into reality and decided to let Quinn down gently.

"Listen, Quinn. I know how you feel about your stance in this school and I know you think you need a boyfriend or a Cheerios uniform to be popular, but you don't. You screwed up with Sam, and I feel like if you work at it, you can get him to come back to you. Santana is temporary, trust me. Sam likes you. You can work it out." Finn grabbed Quinn's shoulder and shook her lightly, the way coaches do before they tell you switch plays or 'go get 'em out there, kid!'.

Quinn smiled up at Finn. She saw in his face that he was genuine, and she couldn't help but be jealous of how confident and sure he was of himself. She saw that he genuinely wanted her to be happy, and not just happy in the way that you are when you're popular and envied, but really happy. Quinn knew there was only one person who ever made her happy, and it wasn't Sam.

But she humored Finn and said "You're right. Sorry I came on so strong. But maybe someday we can just grab a coffee, as friends? No strings attached?" She looked up at Finn and smiled, and he smiled back saying "Sure. I'd like that."

((Later on at Glee rehersal))

Rachel sat in the first row, as she figured it would be the best place to push her original song agenda on , as well as not see the other Glee clubbers roll her eyes. Really, she just didn't want to have to watch Finn and Quinn make eyes at each other the way she'd seen in the hall earlier. She couldn't believe how Finn could be so friendly and engaging with her one minute, and then melting under Quinn Fabray's gaze the next. She was jealous of Quinn and how she controlled boys with her coy looks. Rachel could never pull that off, although she'd tried in the mirror many a night. She ended up just looking scary or overly dramatic, or even ill.

As the rest of the Glee club filed in, Rachel was pleased to see Finn walk in with Mike, Tina, and Mercedes. Finn was talking to Mike about basketball trades, and Mercedes and Tina were checking out Tina's nail polish color and giggling. Sam and Santana, or "Samtana" as the club now called them came in, attached by the mouth. Puck came in drooling after Lauren Zizes, and Quinn, Artie and Brittany came in next talking about Figgin's announcement about locker slamming. Mr. Shue came in and immediately said "Rachel, we are still not doing original songs. Now that that's out of the way, I've found good potential material for regionals!"

Rachel slumped down in her seat as she heard Santana snickering behind her. She was too distracted by that to notice Finn, who had sat next to her. Finn hadn't sat next to Rachel in Glee since they broke up. Finn was smiling at Rachel when she glanced at him, and she straightened up realizing that her pouting and slouching wasn't attractive. Finn laughed watching her sit up, of course thinking the opposite of what Rachel presumed – he thought she was adorable when she pouted.

wrote something on the dry erase board. "ADELE" it read. He asked "Does anyone know who Adele is?". Brittany raised her hand and said "Isn't A Dell a computer?" and he went right over her comment to say "Close! Adele's CD was just released on the web today, and I've been listening to it since this morning!" to which the Glee clubbers whispered about how she was probably a one-woman Journey cover.

"New Directions – I think we have some good material here for regionals, now listen up!" and with that, started the first song.

**Feedback please! I have no idea if this is good, bad, in between, or terrible! Give me clues/hints. I've written Chapter 2 and made a good start on Chapter 3, but am looking forward to your feedback in order to proceed! Thank you! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! So this is chapter 2 of 'Rumor Has It'. I didn't get ANY reviews on the last chapter, which was disappointing! But based on the number of hits I got, I've decided to continue on with this story...

In this chapter, it's ALL about the songs. Hopefully you'll enjoy the way I've incorporated them into the story, and the characters who are singing them.

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review. I'm working on Ch. 3, and I really don't know where to go with it. Any comments that might help/encourage me will be much appreciated :)

**CHAPTER 2 – Or don't you remember?**

The glee club were sent home with a copy of Adele's CD and an assignment to figure out which song best spoke to them right now. The next day they were to come in and perform the song of their choice in front of the club.

As the members of New Directions piled into the choir room, Mike, Tina, Artie, and Brittany approached Mr. Shue and said that they couldn't find songs on the CD that they identified with. said he was "disappointed" and thought that they should listen to some of their glee-mates and see if they can interpret it better. Mercedes came in with a big smile and said "Mister Shue, home girl has got SOUL! And she's a sister with curves? I never thought I'd see the day that you picked someone GOOD to do a lesson on!" and held up her hand for Will Shuester to high-five.

"Alright, now that's the spirit! Glad you like her, Mercedes! Prepare anything for us?" he asked after his resident diva. Mercedes said that she couldn't choose "just one" and needed more time, to which Will said he was looking forward to hearing her belt it out. Santana came in with Sam, and explained in between sloppy pecks on Sam's huge mouth that "We were... um... busy last night..." and pulled Sam to their seats where they continued kissing. "Leave room for MUSIC!" Mr. Shue yelled out to the pair.

Quinn came in with papers in her hand, meekly telling Mr. Shuester that she had found the perfect song, but couldn't sing it today. He said that he understood, but wished someone would step up to the plate. Puck then walked in and said "Will Shuester, I'm your man!" and smiled, as Mr. Shue said "Noah I really didn't think this music was your kind of thing, I'm surprised you're so enthused."

"Oh no, Mr.S. You see, this is total chick music, and the Puckster is well aware. But I don't think Lauren Zizes can ignore me much longer, especially if I serenade her with one of these jams that have nothing to do with her bottom!" Will laughed and Puckerman continued "If no one else wants to tackle this curvy British babe's songs, count me in as number ONE!"

Lauren Zizes then walked in and said that she didn't have time to listen to the "stupid CD" after "beating the crap out of weaklings on the Carmel wrestling team" at last night's match.

Finn walked in, and said he liked the CD but didn't chose a song yet. This was a lie, as Finn had listened to a bunch of the songs over and over and almost every one made him think of Rachel. Moreso, they made him imagine Rachel singing them in her flawless voice, and it made him long for her even more. He refused to pick a song because he knew that Rachel would probably choose the one he thought of, and wouldn't want her to know how much it meant to him.

Rachel then came in and said ", I have to tell you that although I have taken to this artist, I feel my talents are better used in writing original songs, and will have to take a second listen to this album before selecting an appropriate song."

"You guys, I really thought this album would speak to you more than this, with everything going on within our little family right now." Will Shue said to his club. He then turned to Puck and prompted him, "Puckerman has chosen a song that best expresses his feelings. Perhaps his song will inspire others?" With that, he sat down in Puck's empty seat, as Puck grabbed his guitar and began strumming out the first few chords of his chosen song.

(Song is 'One and Only' by Adele)

He began to sing, pointed in the direction of Lauren;

_You've been on my mind,_

_I grow fonder every day, _

_Lose myself in time, _

_Just thinking of your face, _

_God only knows why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go, _

_You're the only one that I want, _

As Puck sang, the club looked from him to Lauren, reading both of their expressions. It was no secret to the New Directions that Noah Puckerman had fallen in love. They were all puzzled by this, but no one more than Quinn. Santana was always the one who loved to stake her claim in Puck, but Quinn knew deep down how sweet and caring Puck could really be. She watched as he serenaded Lauren, and seeing how sincere he was broke her heart a little. If only he knew.

_I don't know why I'm scared, _

_I've been here before, _

_Every feeling, every word, _

_I've imagined it all, _

_You'll never know if you never try, _

_To forgive your past and simply be mine._

All the members of the club were now swaying along with Puck's singing, and the song picked up and Puck's cool voice put a new spin on the song that the whole club had heard sung by Adele. The whole club except for Lauren, who was now smiling and feeling a little vulnerable, which she was not used to.

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only, _

_Promise I'm worth it, _

_To hold in your arms, _

_So come on and give me a chance..._

_To prove I am the one who can walk that mile_

Puck trailed off into the song, and you could tell by the look on Lauren's face that she was finally going to give in and let Puck be more than just her shadow. They both smiled at each other and Puck stepped up onto the second level of chairs to sit down next to her. She leaned over, and kissed him. Puck was ecstatic. He prepared to finish the song there, as it was clear his point was made and he didn't need to carry on. But something compelled him to finish the chorus, and he strummed out the last bit.

_Until the end starts..._

Lauren was too blissfully in awe of Puck's bravery and sentiment to think anything of this last part, but Puck kind of wondered why he added that in. He was pretty sure he was in love for the first time since Quinn had his baby last year, and didn't want it to end, ever. But there was a nagging feeling bothering him. He decided to let it settle and not think about it. Lauren was now grabbing his face and kissing him, so he forgot about that nagging feeling quickly, and was worried about another developing feeling...

...

Glee was dismissed and Sam wasn't getting up. Santana pulled on his arm, asking him why he was lagging behind, when he said "Stop it. I just... you know that I think you're super hot, right?" to which Santana said "Duh." Sam continued, "But... I just can't get Quinn and what she did off my mind. How could she ruin such a good thing? I don't get it..." and began to look down, feeling angry. Santana realized that if she was going to keep his interest and need for her vindictive nature, she was going to have to feul his fire.

"Look frog lips, I know you think that Quinn is the greatest thing since sliced bread. But may I remind you, that the reason you even get to peek at these melons-for-sale right here, is because we have an understanding that we are social gold together. Quinn screwed up with you, and I'm not saying we're in love, but we definitely aren't as screwed up as that situation was. She could have had it all."

Her speech seemed to go on forever, Sam thought, as he realized that Glee really was a soap box for the New Directions kids to push their own agendas. And Sam's agenda? Revenge. Public humiliation and revenge on Quinn for breaking his heart. It wasn't enough for him that he was dating Santana and rubbing it in her face. He needed to crush her in song.

He called out to Brittany who was tripping over Artie's wheels by the hallway. "I need help with this Glee assignment!" he called to her. "I'll need your help too, babe" he said to Santana, and they began planning their performance for Glee the next day.

(Next day. Song: Rolling in the Deep – Adele.)

Quinn was sitting alone, early for Glee. Unluckily for her, she was the only one there when Lauren and Puck walked in holding hands. "Hey Barbie, looking glum these days" Lauren scoffed at her, and Puck just said something about how Lauren was so hot and sat with her before kissing her face and neck. "Quit it Puckerman! Queen Fabray over there is going to cry or die of lonliness if she sees us macking on each other" Lauren said to Puck, loud enough for Quinn to hear, but not intentionally. Puck then looked over at Quinn, feeling sorry for her. Feeling like he needed to comfort her. Feeling... confused? This wasn't the first time this week Puck had doubted his undying loyalty to Zizes. What was going on, he thought he'd found "the one"? But there was that nagging feeling again. What was that?

As Puck was deliberating with his thoughts, Brittany, Santana and Sam walked in. "Great..." Quinn said under her breath. Just what she needed. Samtana all over each other and Brittany saying how "hot" it was. She was surrounded by her exes making out all around her, and as if that wasn't enough to stomach, Finn then walked in with Mercedes and Rachel, holding both girls' books and laughing about something in their science class. He was so nice. Too bad it didn't work out for them a second time, Finn was a perfect boyfriend despite their lack of feelings for one another.

Once everyone was settled, announced that Sam would be tackling an Adele song for today, and then commented "I'm surprised at the male leadership with this assignment, ladies. I would have thought this resonated with you more, but the guys are taking the lead and turning these songs on their asses!" The club laughed at Will's candid assessment and then focused on Sam.

"Santana, Brittany, can you guys help me out?" Sam said as he was putting on his guitar. He began to bang out the first harsh strums of the song

_There's a fire starting in my heart, _

_Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark._

_Finally, I can see you crystal clear,_

_Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your shit bare._

He was pointedly singing at Quinn, and she felt her face flush with heat as she felt the eyes of the glee club all on her. She couldn't believe Sam was directing this anger at her so publicly! Hadn't it been enough that he was attached at the mouth with Santana 24/7?

_See how I'll leave with every piece of you, _

_Don't underestimate the things that I will do!_

Quinn let out a little exasperated laugh as she realized to herself that she should have NEVER underestimated Sam's ability to be a complete asshole! He continued...

_The scars of your love remind me of us, _

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all, _

_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless, _

_I can't help feeling..._

Santana and Brittany started singing backup, Santana clearly enjoying Quinn's squirming in her seat. Brittany was dancing and smiling, clueless in the background.

_We could have had it all, _

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me), _

_Rolling in the deep, _

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep), _

_You had my heart inside of your hands, _

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)._

_And you played it to the beat, _

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)._

As distressed as Quinn was by this public humiliation, she knew Sam was right. Still, she was crushed that he would bring it to this level, embarassing her and calling her out in front of the one group of people she thought would never judge her, no matter what.

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Thank you SO much for the reviews! Little did I know, they were pouring in! I thought that the reviews would somehow work through this site. Word to the newbies: check your e-mail. 63 e-mails from later, I'm finally feeling flattered & motivated to continue! Special thanks to jadoreareej, who also wrote a story based around Adele songs, and said she loved mine! Her's is SO amazing, ("Someone Like You")I suggest reading it!

This chapter is LONG but I just couldn't stop once I got the idea. Your input has really helped me, and I know a lot of you out there are rooting for Quinn/Puck as well as our main relationship of Finchel. I'm a Finchel shipper, but I definitely feel cheated by the actual writers when it comes to Puck/Quinn. (What's their 'ship name?)

Anyway, thanks for helping a rookie fanfic writer feel special and appreciated. Enjoy Ch. 3! It's a big one!

**CHAPTER 3 - But baby, is that really what you want?**

"Sam! Wait up!" Puck called out to Samtana as they walked out of Glee. Sam turned around, expecting Quinn to be the one chasing after him, after humiliating her with his song. "What's up Puckerman?" Sam said casually. "This is what's up!" Puck said, before punching Sam in the face and knocking him down.

"What is your damage, Puck?" Santana screamed as she was dropping to the floor to help her punched-out boyfriend. Puck shook off his hand and then shook his head at the pair and slowly turned around to walk away. He heard Santana screaming insults after him and doting on Sam, but he was too blinded by rage and adrenaline to care or listen.

Lauren walked next to him and asked "Not that I don't like to see you get rough, but what was that for?" Puck had a short answer. He didn't know how to spin it to his new girlfriend that he wanted to get Sam back for humiliating his ex-girlfriend, so he said simply "That was shitty of him to do in there, and embarrassing any member of the club is just not cool with me!"

Lauren clearly believed him, as a fan of physical contact to get one's point across, and pecked him on the cheek saying "My man, sticking up for his friends! Sexy..." and then walked away to her locker as Puck smiled a good-bye at her and continued storming away.

Why was he so furious at what Sam had done? Sure, Quinn had screwed over a lot of guys in her day... him included.

Back when, he wanted to be a part of her life, and talk about the possibilities for them while she was pregnant with their baby. But Quinn had her mind made up on giving the baby up, and wouldn't budge. Puck felt hopeless then, but offered support anyway. Quinn begrudgingly took his support, but he always felt like she wanted him to be more. Anyway, he couldn't understand why these feelings were surfacing. They'd been friends for the entire year, and he'd watched her move on with Sam, and then return her interest in Finn. The last one kind of made him cringe, because she'd so clearly wanted Finn to be her baby's father when she found out...

That was the worst couple of months for Puck. Lying to everyone, including his best friend, and having the girl he loved deny him for someone "better" than him. But Puck stopped himself. He looked back at Lauren and thought about how much he really did like her, possibly even love her, and decided that he had to stop thinking about Quinn and focus on her.

Quinn stood in the doorway of the choir room, unsure of whether or not she'd be able to face leaving that room after everything that happened. She had lost the respect of the school, routinely getting slushied, now that her Cheerios uniform was off. She'd lost the respect of her fellow glee-mates, now that Sam publicly humiliated her... and now, she'd witnessed the one guy she'd wanted for so long to make a gesture for her punch out the very guy who'd embarrassed her. She couldn't figure out why Puck had such a strong reaction to Sam's song-slap, but she could only hope it meant that he felt something for her still.

She had hoped for so long that Noah would just come back to her, even when she'd decided to stay independent. Sam Evans offered her a popular "it-couple" factor which she couldn't refuse, and she admits that she really liked him and the way he cared for her. Obviously now her feelings toward Sam are much different, wanting to spit in his face... But the fact of the matter is, no matter how she tried to distract herself with boys, Sam or Finn, or her own social agenda – Puck was always in the back of her mind. Whenever she saw him sing, like when he sung "Need You Now" with Rachel, she melted. Little did he know, that song was one that always reminded her of him. Wanting to call him. Wanting to tell him how she felt. Now, everything was so messed up, and although she smiled at the thought of Puck defending her from Sam's vocal attack, she knew that she couldn't ask him to give up what he had with Lauren to give her another shot. She'd manipulated too many people. She'd been so wrong...

((Later on at Lunch))

Rachel sat at the lunch table, looking over lyrics and sheet music for the Adele assignment. She couldn't understand why Mr. Shuester was wasting valuable Regionals-prep time with this, but she figured the quicker they all gave him what he wanted, the sooner they could get to practicing their numbers for Regionals.

Just then Finn came and crashed down next to her, ripping open his paper-bag lunch to see what his mom had packed. "See! This is the Mom-stuff I'm talking about!" and he tore open his sandwich wrapping, and began devouring his well-made sandwich. Rachel began to giggle and watched as Finn consumed the whole half of his sandwich in 5 seconds flat. "What?" Finn said, muffled by a full mouth, and Rachel reached over and wiped away mustard from his chin and replied "Please don't speak with your mouth full, Mr. Hudson."

She paused as she had a loose grip on his chin. As gross and boyish as he was being, she couldn't help but feel the urge to pull him closer by the chin and plant a kiss on his forehead for being so silly and adorable. But she didn't, as she always did fight those comfortable urges she would have acted on, had things been different. Finn then smiled with food in his mouth, teasing Rachel and laughing.

Finn swallowed, and then said "You'd be into this sandwich too if you ate meat!" and Rachel laughed and looked down at her papers, saying "Yes, but I don't, so stop showing me WHY!"

The banter between them continued back and forth, until Finn finished his food and turned his interest to what Rachel was looking at. "Adele assignment? I'm a little lost on what to do. They're all really emotional songs."

"Yeah... I'm kind of lost too." Rachel replied. She looked up at Finn, who was staring right back at her. They both knew that they were thinking about more than the assignment now, and a long awkward silence grew between them.

"Well..." they both said at the same time. They both snickered, and playfully fought for a minute, saying "You go first!" and "No you, please".

"WELL," Rachel said, "I feel like the sooner we give his Adele song, the sooner we can begin figuring out a setlist and practicing for Regionals." Finn shook his head and said "Absolutely. But to be honest, I kind of don't WANT to do an Adele song. Everyone's have been so controversial lately, I kind of feel like I might get punched-out or make someone cry!" Finn joked. Rachel laughed, but then they shared a look of 'who-are-we-kidding?' as they both knew the song they chose would make either one of them well-up, as the lines between them were beginning to blur.

"Maybe... maybe we could work on a duet? Our voices blend so well together, and I really feel like killing two birds with one stone might quicken the pace of this assignment." Rachel said, unsure of how Finn would react.

"Yeah, that would be awesome. What song were you thinking?" Finn replied. Just then, the bell rang, and Rachel felt a little saved as she said "Not sure, but I need to get to English. Can we meet up later?" Finn nodded and collected his trash and walked away. He shouted from the garbage at an exiting Rachel, "3:15, Auditorium!" Rachel smiled. Maybe now they could talk about them, and give her apology and their relationship another shot.

((3:15pm – Auditorium))

Finn sat at the edge of the stage, checking his watch for the 3rd time. He was shocked that Rachel wasn't there already, organizing sticky notes or warming up to sing. It was 3:20 now, and still no sign of Rachel. Finn grew worried, knowing that their meeting was definitely important to both of them. He decided to look through the lyrics he'd printed out of Adele's album, skimming through and trying to figure out a way to make these sound more manly, as Puck and Sam had done with their songs. He looked at _"Don't You Remember?" _and began to lightly sing out the song...

_No final kiss to seal any seams,_

_I had no idea of the state we were in,_

_I know I have a fickle heart and bitterness,_

_And a wandering eye, and a heaviness in my head,_

… _But don't you remember?_

Just then, Rachel appeared behind him to the left of the stage. He clearly didn't hear her as he went on humming, trying out his manly rock-n-roll voice to the same set of lyrics. She giggled, but not loudly because she wanted him to continue. Finn went on, laughing at himself from time to time and then checking his watch. Rachel saw him breath out in frustration, and decided it was the right time to show herself.

"Finn?" she said as she creeped out from behind the curtain and made herself visible to him. He turned around, then quickly turned back around, saying "How long have you been standing there?".

"Long enough to hear your manly interpretation of that Adele song..." Rachel said, slightly giggling. Finn sighed and then laughed with her, adding "It's hard to make these sound like you're NOT a girl singing them. I mean, I know likes these gender-bending challenges, but this one is HARD!"

Rachel approached and sat down next to Finn. "Well, if you must know, I liked your manly voice singing that song. Is that the song you wanted to perform?" Rachel asked. The lyrics seemed to be fitting. Finn said "No, not necessarily. I was kind of just messing around. I don't think that song is the best we could do, do you?" Rachel nodded. "No, but it is a lovely song..." she said, and then looked at Finn waiting for a response. "Really... what's your favorite part?" Finn asked, inching closer.

Rachel looked up at Finn and melted a little. She was speechless, which was something Rachel was not used to being, and didn't have the breath to answer. Finn stared like he was searching for something in her eyes. Rachel let out a sigh and Finn stared more intensely into her eyes. They were both locked in a staring contest, holding each other's gaze for longer than they had in some time. Rachel then snapped out of it and said "Wh-what was your question?"

Finn smirked, still locked on her gaze, and said "I don't remember." Rachel paused at the irony of the statement, and said "Don't you though?" before crashing her lips on Finn's. Finn pulled back "Whoa..." he said. Rachel slunk back and said "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Finn, I..." Finn stopped her and pulled her into a hug.

"Rachel, of course I remember. I just... I can't forget everything that's gone on between us so easily. There's all these feelings and unresolved stuff in between us. It's hard." Finn said while holding Rachel tighter against his chest. Rachel sighed and nodded in agreement. She then picked her head up and said "You're right. Maybe this is too hard, I shouldn't have asked you to sing a duet with me. I'm so stupid..." and pulled away and jumped down off the stage. Finn jumped down after her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Don't ever say you're stupid Rachel, you're the smartest person I know. And don't think that I didn't want to kiss you too, because I did. I do, I always do." Finn pleaded with her, as he bent down to kiss her lips once more. "It's just... I don't know how to push around all these feelings of hurt and awkwardness between us. I think I just... I need more time."

Rachel bowed her head and nodded. "I under – I understand. I should just go now." Rachel said. Finn looked longingly at her, but then nodded in agreement and cleared his throat. "Rach I – I know we'll get through this" Finn added, and then said "Goodbye." Rachel left the auditorium, crying softly so that Finn wouldn't hear.

(Glee rehearsal, the next day)

Rachel came into the room, looking a little defeated and puffy around the eyes, like she'd been upset all day. Little did any of her glee-mates know, she had been crying all day. She'd even cut out of gym when Sloane Waterman called her a tool because it made her think of Finn, and how he'd call her that playfully when she did something "tool-ish". She had told Mr. Shuester that she'd perform her Adele number that afternoon, and was looking forward to it, but her tear ducts wouldn't cooperate with her strong will, so she let them wear themselves out. At that thought, the rest of the New Directions filed in and Mr. Shue came in shortly after.

"Kids, we have another bold member of the club ready to tackle an Adele song! Our very own Rachel Berry is going to show us how it's done. Rachel, you ready?" Mr. Shue said as Rachel stood up and approached the front of the room.

Rachel turned around to face the club, and saw Finn looking at her with a furrowed brow. He looked worried, as if he was about to get a song smack-down like Quinn got from Sam. Rachel smiled reassuringly and then began introducing her song.

"Before I start, I want to say that as much as I didn't want to do this assignment," she redirected her speech to Mr. Shue now, "it has helped me deal with some feelings I've tried to jump over. Some issues I wanted to sweep under the rug and forget. So thank you, Mr. Shue, for always knowing how to teach us things we are reluctant to learn." Mr. Shuester and Rachel exchanged a nod and smile, and Rachel finished her speech by saying "This song is for you, Finn, as most songs I sing are."

(Song – Adele's "I'll Be Waiting")

_Hold me closer one more time,_

_Say that you love me in your last goodbye,_

Finn smiled at Rachel, listening to her perfect voice transform the words. He did love her, and never wanted to say 'goodbye', but only wait a little longer for his wounds to heal. As he thought that, Rachel then gestured to Puck and Finn looked a little puzzled.

_Please forgive me for my sins,_

_Yes, I swam dirty waters,_

_But you pushed me in,_

Puck smirked at Rachel and then looked over at Finn, who looked a little pissed, but eventually shrugged and smiled back at Puck, knowing that they were cool now, and he wouldn't go after Rachel again. Rachel continued, now pointed back at Finn...

_I've seen your face under every sky,_

_Over every border and on every line,_

_You know my heart more than I do,_

_We were the greatest, me and you._

The whole club was looking back and forth now, from Rachel to Finn, hanging on their facial reactions. No one could deny it, they were the "it-couple" when they were together, and the drama was all-too entertaining for the club...

_But we had time against us,_

_And miles between us,_

_The heavens cried,_

_I know I left you speechless,_

_But now the sky has cleared and it's blue,_

_And I see my future in you!_

_I'll be waiting for you when you're ready to love me again,_

_I put my hands up,_

_I'll do everything different,_

_I'll be better to you._

Finn was smiling now, watching Rachel swear by the lyrics to this song, and really mean them. He was so in love with her, and he knew now that she understood what he'd meant about needing time.

_I'll be waiting for you when you're ready to love me again,_

_I put my hands up,_

_I'll be somebody different,_

_I'll be better to you..._

Rachel ended her song, wiped away her tears, and smiled at Finn. He was smiling at her too, nodding in approval. The two locked eyes and shared a moment of pure unspoken understanding.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will deal with more Finchel and Quick (found out their 'ship name!), tie up those loose ends, and then I think I'll end it with Ch. 5. I'm thinking a big number to finish? Let me know your ideas/comments. I love all your reviews! **


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all! Thanks so much for all your positive feedback, reviews, favorites, etc. Means a lot! I know I said in my last chapter that I'd end it at 5 chapters, but the way I took the story I think it's a lot to cram in there. More on this at the bottom :)

Hope you all enjoy!

**CHAPTER 4 - Bless your soul!**

Finn watched as Rachel took her seat, following her with his eyes, unable to take them off her after the song she'd just sung and the emotions she expressed so gracefully in it. Mr. Shuester seemed like a blur of blue and grey, standing up to say something. All Finn heard was "Awesome... Rachel... more brave souls... get up here and sing!", filling the gaps of Mr. Shue's speech with thoughts of love and Rachel. Rachel looked down at her feet, then back at Finn, and seemed sort of embarrassed, but sincere. Finn wanted so badly to run over and scoop her up into his arms, but he knew it wasn't the time. For the rest of glee rehearsal, he just sat – half paying attention, half stealing glances at Rachel who smiled sweetly at him from time to time.

As the club was dismissed for the day Finn darted in between his glee-mates trying to get past them to catch Rachel on her way out. He swore that they were all purposefully getting in his way to be annoying, but he had no time to pal around with them. He needed to get to Rachel and tell her how much her song and the sentiment behind it meant to him. He looked for her short frame and brunette hair as he exited the room, but he lost her somehow.

"Shit!" Finn blurted out, hearing Mr. Shue say "Language, Finn..." as he began poking his head around the corner of the hallway and standing on his tip-toes to try and see her. Honestly, how did he lose her? He was taller than most of the people in his school, and Rachel was tiny! You would think that she'd be easy to spot, and if anyone could spot her, it'd be him!

Finn walked the hallways for 15 minutes before realizing that she'd probably gone to her car and started on her way home already. He ran to his locker, grabbed his book bag and headed for the doors when he saw a familiar locker slightly ajar. Rachel's locker. He was just about to close it fully for her when he realized there was something in it he needed. Something he needed to put back in it's rightful place. The "Finn" necklace Rachel had worn proudly while they were together. He pulled it off the hook and clutched in his hands, smiling and determined to have it back on her neck by the end of the day.

With that, he slammed her locker and ran off to the parking lot to get in his truck and race her to her house. He barged through the heavy metal doors, and outside he saw Quinn waiting for a ride. Normally he would have offered her one, but he was a man on a mission. "In a hurry, Hudson?" Quinn smiled as she took in the sight of the frantic lumbering Finn. "Uh, yeah... seen Rachel?" Finn said, walking backwards away from Quinn. "She left about 5 minutes ago, looking a little flustered. I'm assuming you're off to patch things up for good?" Quinn said, half-smiling at her ex-boyfriend and now just boy-friend. Finn laughed, "You betcha, Q! See you tomorrow!"

Quinn smiled as she watched Finn trip over his feet getting to his car. Even though she sort of cringed at the fact that Rachel had 'won' Finn over her, she knew it was the right thing. They loved each other, and if she was being honest with herself, she envied Rachel for being bold enough to express that love in front of everyone today.

Quinn's mind wandered to Puck, and she thought about how much she wanted to sing a song for him to show him how much she cared. She'd ruled that 'out-of-the-question' as Puck was with Lauren now, seemingly happy, and Quinn didn't want to ruin his happiness. As soon as that thought finished running circles in her mind, she saw Puck and Lauren come out of another side door into the parking lot, holding hands and laughing together. She looked at her feet, not wanting to be caught staring at them. She saw Puck walk Lauren to her car, open the door for her, and kiss her goodbye. The last part, she looked away from. Lauren pulled off, and she looked up to see Puck waving and walking towards her. Quinn's stomach dropped as she realized he was going to come and talk to her.

"Hey Quinn! Waiting for a ride?" Puck said casually. Quinn cleared her throat and blurted out "Uh yeah, yeah... I mean, I wasn't spying on you and Lauren or anything." immediately realizing how DUMB that was to say. Puck laughed it off. "Yeah, I know Q. I'm stuck waiting for a ride too. Sucks going to juvi and getting your license revoked. Wouldn't recommend it."

Quinn smiled at Puck, not pushing the conversation forward. "Upside is, I get to hang with you now! How have you been? We haven't really talked in a while" Puck said, as he nudged Quinn with his shoulder and smiled at her. Quinn's heart melted and she decided to ask him what she needed to, as he made a good point – they never hung out like this.

"Yeah, we haven't. Can I ask you something?" Quinn started, and Puck nodded. "Why did you punch Sam? I mean, besides him being a jerk and every one of my friends wanting to punch him... why did you?"

Puck looked at Quinn a little puzzled. He wasn't sure how to answer what she had just asked, so he decided honesty was the best policy. "Honestly, I hated what he did to you. I got this surge of anger, and then I looked at you and I just wanted to protect you from that pain. Let you know someone out there has your back, and cares." Puck stopped it there, not wanting to say too much.

"You mean, you care?" Quinn said, as one who is always quick to catch on to people's wording. Puck smiled and sighed. "Of course I care, Quinn. You and I have been through a lot together. I'll always care."

(At Rachel's House)

Rachel made it inside her house. She felt drained, as if the day and that song to Finn took everything out of her. She raced upstairs to her room, pulled back her hair, and went to the bathroom to wash her face and regroup. She looked at herself in the mirror, and smiled. As gut-wrenching as it was to put her heart on the line, publicly, and sing that for Finn... she knew she'd succeeded. The way Finn looked at her, she knew he still loved her and respected her acceptance of his wishes to be apart for longer. She knew, with that one shared glance, that they still loved one another and things were going to get better with time. That's really all she could hope for.

One of her fathers called up to her, "Rachel! Finn Hudson is at the door, and wants to see you!" with a knowing and happy tone in his voice. Finn was here? At her house? Rachel paced her room, wanting to shower and change and re-blow out her hair & do her makeup – but only having time to smooth out her pony tail and adjust her clothes before Finn was at her bedroom door. "I sent him up, sweetie! Don't be up there too long, you two!" Rachel's father bellowed up the stairs. Rachel could do nothing but stare at Finn filling out her door frame.

Finn spoke, "Rachel. I love you." It was all he needed to say for her to smile through tear-filled eyes as they made their way to one another. Rachel crashed into his tall frame, burying her head in his chest as she held him tight. "That song was... I don't know what to say Rachel. I'm so.." Finn's words stammered out as Rachel pulled his head down to hers and held them together. "I love you too, Finn" she said and then kissed him softly on his lips before returning her gaze to his.

The pair moved over to sit on her bed, Finn basically lifting Rachel and carrying her the whole way. They sat, staring at each other and happily nuzzling one another, stealing kisses and exchanging "I love you"s. Finn let out a sigh and then threw himself back onto her bed to lay down, as Rachel followed suit. They lay there, cuddling and just drinking it all in for a minute before Finn brought them both back up to a seated position. He then grabbed Rachel by the shoulders and said that he wanted to meet her tonight.

"But Finn, just stay... stay here with me" Rachel said as she attempted to pull Finn back down on the bed to lie down. Finn resisted, against his better urges, and said "No Rachel, I want to go about this in the right way. Meet me tonight, at the park where we went when Burt was sick?"

"Ok, Finn. What time should I come?" Rachel agreed, and Finn replied "9:00, but actually... I'll pick you up. It's too late for you to come alone." Rachel smiled and said, "I love you for that" and Finn smiled back, kissing her forehead, and said "I love you for... everything."

(LATER THAT NIGHT)

Finn had come to pick Rachel up at 8:30, and the two got into his truck and headed for the park. Finn leaned in to tell Rachel how beautiful she looked, and Rachel moved across the bench seat to sit with him. He wrapped his arm around her and she hugged his waist, the two of them driving in silence, perfectly content.

They got to the park, and Finn pulled out a guitar and a big bag stuffed full with blankets and other things Rachel couldn't make out from just looking at the bag. "No peeking!" Finn said playfully, and then grabbed Rachel's hand and lead her down a dark path, holding a lantern out to guide their way.

They reached the lake, and Finn began pulling out blankets as Rachel helped him lay them out on the ground. He pulled out another blanket, and playfully threw it over Rachel's head as she said "Hey!" and took it off to put it on top of the other blanket, smiling. Finn set down his guitar, and pulled out 5 jar candles, which he put around the blanket for weight and in between them for lighting. Rachel smiled as she watched him light them, and sat there admiring his efforts and how he looked doing all this for her. He smiled back at her and then sat down, grabbing the guitar and putting the strap around his neck. As he got it on and looked up, Rachel leaned in and kissed him. "This is very romantic, Finn. Thank you." she said, and he kissed her back with a muffled "You're welcome..."

"What's the guitar for, you don't play guitar?" a happy but confused Rachel said. Finn smiled back, while tuning it and said "That's what you think!" teasing a now overly-curious Rachel. "No seriously!" Rachel whined, and Finn put a finger on her lips and said "I am returning the favor. You sung an Adele song for me in front of the glee club, and now I'm going to sing one for you..." Finn continued as he cleared his throat and rolled up his sleeves; "Now, this song isn't an Adele _original. _In fact, it was done first by The Cure, and also by 311, who are one of my favorite bands as you know..."

Finn continued tuning his guitar and introducing his song. "And I know Mr. Shuester wants people to perform Adele songs for the club, and you did a great job of that today..." Finn winked at Rachel, continuing, "but this particular song I want to sing is only for you. Not because I don't want anyone to hear me sing it, or sing these words to you, because I do! I want the world to hear me sing this to you!" Finn yelled that last part out, and Rachel covered her face with her hands before looking back up at him, smiling. "I just want to be alone with you, and let you know that..." Finn trailed off and began lightly strumming the song.

(Song: Love Song by Adele, The Cure, 311, and multiple other bands who've covered it!)

_Whenever I'm alone with you... _

_You make me feel like I am home again._

Rachel smiled and welled-up as Finn focused on playing the guitar and singing. She knew he didn't play, but tried, and specifically learned this song to play for her. She focused on him.

_Whenever I'm alone with you _

_You make me feel like I am whole again _

_Whenever I'm alone with you _

_You make me feel like I am young again._

Finn smiled up at Rachel and winked at her.

_Whenever I'm alone with you _

_You make me feel like I am fun again!_

Rachel giggled in between sniffles, and was now beaming with pride and love for her Finn.

_However far away I will always love you _

_However long I stay I will always love you _

_Whatever words I say, I will always love you _

_**I will always love you. **_

Finn strummed out the last bits of the song and then put the guitar aside. Rachel leaned forward over the candle between them and kissed Finn gently. Finn then reached into his pocket and pulled out something small and delicate. Rachel looked down and saw her 'Finn' necklace in his hand. She gasped, and looked up into Finns big brown eyes. "But... but how did you..?" she said before Finn quieted her with a sweet kiss and put the small gold chain around her neck and clasped it shut.

"It's back where it belongs now" Finn said as he held Rachel's face and gazed into her eyes. Rachel smiled and looked down, letting the tears flow as Finn wiped them away, kissing her cheeks where the tears used to be. "We're back where we belong" Rachel said, as they kissed and fell back on the blankets, melting into one another under the stars.

**x So? Do you guys LOVE or HATE that I drew an end to the Finchel angst? Honestly, after the events of the last episode ("Original Song"), I needed some Finchel fluff in my life! And I know I didn't do MUCH for the Quick story line, but I promise that the next chapter will be focused mainly on that, and the whole club preparing/making a set list for Regionals - all of which I haven't completed yet, but I'm thinking I'm going to make Regionals set list FUN and FUNNY for the whole club. More to come! Hope you like where I've taken the storyline.**

**P.S. I hope by NOW anyone reading this or seeing it online has realized I'm not Ryan Murphy or Brad Falchuk or anyone else, and I'm not in the least bit affiliate with the show Glee, or FOX, or anything else crazy like that. Only in my dreams, in which I'd be happily engaged to Cory Monteith...**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello all! Thanks for continuing to read! This chapter has A LOT of action and BIG things happen. That's all I'm going to say. Thanks again for the reviews and words of encouragement!

**CHAPTER 5 - Haven't you heard the rumors?**

The glee club was buzzing with the news of Rachel and Finn being back together. Santana was pretending to gag herself as Tina and Mercedes exchanged opinions on the matter. "It's so nice! I'm so happy for the both of them... they're both crazy without one another!" Tina said to Mercedes, as she replied "Yeah and Lord only knows that Rachel is crazy ENOUGH!" and laughed. Sam nudged Santana and said "It is kind of nice for them, you have to admit." Santana snapped at Sam and said "You know what else is nice? When your wide-open trout mouth doesn't flap out stupid things to say." Sam looked pissed and Mike grabbed his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. Just then, Finn and Rachel walked in, hand-in-hand, beaming at one another and the rest of the club. Rachel, always being the speech-maker and one to flaunt her successes said "Yes, fellow glee-clubbers, it is true! Finn and I are happily back together, and that's the way it will stay!" as she shot a hilariously glaring look towards Santana and then a milder one to the rest of the glee girls. Finn laughed, but wrapped his arms around her agreeably and waited for someone to say anything negative so that he could defend her, as he'd failed to do when they were together the last time. But to his shock, and Rachel's as well, everyone greeted them warmly and Mercedes even said "Get over here, you adorable All-American whiteys, come sit with me. Rachel – I need details!" Rachel laughed and skipped over to her friend as Finn went to sit and Mike, Puck, Sam and Artie gave him pounds.

Mr. Shue came sauntering in, putting down some papers on the piano as he looked over at the star couple of his club. "Aah I see the power of music has worked it's charms on some of our little team?" he said, and winked at Finn and Rachel. He then urged someone else in the club to "Get up and give me some Adele!", and Mercedes broke off her gushing session with Rachel to raise her hand and say "I finally picked a song! But it's not from 21, it's from her first album, 19. Is that cool with you Mr. S?"

"I'm down for whatever, Mercedes! Bring on the diva!" he joked as the rest of the club laughed and clapped for their resident Aretha. Mercedes took to the front of the room and introduced her song.

"Now, this song has got SOUL, which I have in spades... but it's no love song. It's an anti-love song, because I am a whole lot of womanly goodness and I DON'T need a man to make me fierce! HIT IT!"

The song began, and the club was clapping and cheering on Mercedes as she started.

(Song – Adele's "Right as Rain" from the album '19')

_Who wants to be right as rain, _

_When you'll just crumble back on down?_

_You give up everything you are,_

_And even then – you don't get far._

_You make believe that everything is exactly what it seems,_

_but at least when you're at your worst, you know how to feel this!_

_But when hard work don't pay off, and I'm tired there ain't_

_No one in my bed! As far as I'm concerned, so_

_Wipe that dirty smile off, we_

_Won't be making up, I've cried my heart out,_

_And now I've had enough of love._

The whole team was clapping for Mercedes and dancing around to her awesome rendition of the song, except for Lauren. Lauren was reading a wrestling magazine and yawning, looking super bored. Puck barely even noticed, except when one of clapping arms brushed hers, and she glared at him. Other than that, it was a typical Glee moment - everyone happy and enjoying their teammate's song. Mercedes then got to the breakdown of the song, in her typical diva fashion.

_Go 'head and still my heart and make me cry again,_

_'Cause it will never hurt as much as it did then, when_

_We were both right, and no one had blame,_

_But now I give up on this endless game!_

_'Cause who wants to be right as rain,_

_It's worse when you're on top!_

She finished and everyone, except for Lauren who was now falling asleep, were howling and clapping. Mr. Shuester got up and gave Mercedes an enthusiastic high-five. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" he exclaimed to the club and encouraged more performances like it.

(Later on that night, same day)

Quinn sat on her computer, bored and feeling a little foolish. She kept thinking about her conversation with Puck the other day. She hung on his words, but knew that he probably didn't feel the same. She didn't want to push it, but she knew that she wanted to talk with Puck about all the emotions they'd skipped talking about after giving up the baby and spending the summer getting over it. Just then, Puck signed on to iChat and Quinn's heart skipped a beat. She knew she probably shouldn't IM him, but couldn't help herself.

**Queenio5:** Hi

…

Quinn waited for a response, but didn't get one. She felt very foolish. She put her head in her hands, and just as she was about to close her Mac book and go lay down, she heard his message.

**PuckKnuckles:** Hey Q. What's up?

**Queenio5: **Not much, just bored at home.

**PuckKnuckles:** Same here, being under house arrest sucks.

**Queenio5: **Trust me, it sucks more when you're home and NOT on house arrest.

**PuckKnuckles: **Well, you know... I can have guests...

**Queenio5: **Oh yeah? Is that a backhanded invite? ;)

**PuckKnuckles:** Take it how you want to.

**Queenio5: **I miss you, Puck.

**PuckKnuckles: **Me too Quinn. I've been thinking about our convo the other day a lot, and I missed that.

**Queenio5: **You mean you missed talking to me?

**PuckKnuckles:** Yeah, just catching up, seeing how you've been since last summer.

…

Quinn's heart skipped a beat. She couldn't believe he was the one bringing it up, but she knew that over the computer he probably had a little more courage to say something. What to write back?

**Queenio5:** Last summer was really hard, for both of us.

**PuckKnuckles:** You're not kidding... I pictured this school year turning out totally different.

**Queenio5: **What do you mean?

**PuckKnuckles: **Well, for one thing... if you told me last year I'd be dating Lauren Zizes, I would have told you you're nuts!

**Queenio5:** Yeah, I really didn't see that coming. How are things with you guys?

**PuckKnuckles:** It's great, she's a really great person despite her being tough and not my typical kind of girl...

**Queenio5: **Well, good to hear, glad you're happy. I have to go.

**PuckKnuckles: **Wait!

**Queenio5:** I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow.

_::Queenio5 has signed off::_

Quinn was now crying in her room. She shouldn't have messaged him, she shouldn't have asked how things were with Lauren, she shouldn't have talked to Puck because it just hurt. She wondered why he mentioned last summer. She wondered why he even bothered talking to her after how hard she'd pushed him away then, and ignored him at school in September. She felt horrible, and chicken for not having this conversation face-to-face with him. So much is lost or taken out of context through iChat or texting... but this is so hard.

(The Next Day)

That morning, Puck woke up with a headache. A major one. He'd spent the whole night thinking about his and Quinn's conversation, both of them, and the fact that she signed off as soon as he spoke about Lauren. She asked how things were going, and then didn't even give him a chance to tell her! What he would have said is more than he could wrap his head around. Somehow, talking to Quinn was easy for Puck, especially over the computer, but even in person. And Lauren? Lauren was just difficult all around. Yesterday in glee she really pissed him off. Mercedes was rocking that song, and she just was not into it!

Puck thought back to sectionals when he first started to like Lauren. Even then, she didn't care about glee the way everyone else did. Sure, he was happy as hell she pulled him out of that porta-john, and rocked his world in the janitor's closet... but it just wasn't enough.

Puck realized what he needed to do.

Quinn was early that morning, and walked the halls of McKinley alone, feeling pretty small. It seemed as if everyone was paired off, and she knew that she just does not have the confidence that Mercedes has to pull off strong & single. At that thought, her good friend came up from behind her and linked arms with her. Quinn smiled thankfully and Mercedes said "Girl, you are just too pretty to be looking so sad! Everything OK?" Quinn nodded a 'yes', but Mercedes tilted her head down and looked into Quinn's eyes, which were now welling up and screaming 'NO. I'm NOT okay.' Mercedes pulled Quinn into a hug, and then took her by the arm to the auditorium.

Mercedes and Quinn sat, and Quinn caught her up on everything that happened between her and Puck in the past couple of days, plus all the feelings she'd had on the matter. Mercedes provided sound input and advice, being (after all) the one who saw Quinn through most of the hurt and pain of her pregnancy and unconventional relationship with Puck. Quinn was so grateful to have a friend like her, and hugged her tightly while Mercedes comforted her.

Puck drove with Lauren that morning to school, in silence for the first half of the trip. Lauren eventually broke the silence with road rage, and Puck quickly snapped at her "Do you have to be SO angry all the time?", immediately realizing he shouldn't have. "Excuse me?" Lauren responded, and Puck just slumped back in his seat, mumbling "Sorry, it's just a bit much sometimes. You're always in this mood..." Lauren slammed on the breaks, launching Puck forward into the dash. "Get out." she said with an air of complacency. "Shit! You almost broke my nose!" Puck yelled back, and Lauren just giggled in a cocky way at him. "Listen, you've been pulling this 'critical boyfriend' crap for over a week now, complaining about stuff that I don't care about. And frankly, although I still think you're smokin' and it's been real, I'm done honey!" Lauren said to Puck, not really caring about his response. "So, get out. You can't handle me" she added, and Puck just looked at her in shock. Puck started to plead with her that he woke up on the wrong side of the bed and wasn't thinking straight, but Lauren refused to hear him. She told him that he didn't know how to be a boyfriend to a girl like her and she didn't want him to be anymore. She also said "Plus I'm dying to be done with the stupid Glee club..." and Puck looked at her as if he didn't know her. With that, he got out and slammed the door. Lauren just laughed and sped off as Puck tried to make some sense of the past 5 minutes, and regain his footing to walk the remaining mile to school.

(Same Day – Glee rehearsal)

Mr. Shuester was in his office with Lauren, as all the glee-club looked on through the open blinds at their conversation. By now, the rumor mill had turned throughout the day and spun out the details of Puck and Lauren's break-up and Lauren quitting glee. Rachel was frantic, looking for replacements all day and getting a slushie facial after 3rd period from Karofsky after asking him to join. Finn was not happy about this, but Rachel talked him out of retaliating.

The whole club was watching, except for Quinn, who was now walking back to her seat. Puck turned and saw her walk away from the corner of his eye, and followed her with his eyes until she sat. She felt Puck's eyes on her, and looked up to meet his gaze. He smiled at her, and she quickly looked down again, fidgeting with her skirt. Mr. Shuester then came into the choir room, addressing the club and letting them know that they were once again down one member.

The whole club was buzzing, with "What are we going to do?" and "I can't believe this!" being commonly uttered phrases. A hand shot up from the back of the room, and responded "Yes, Quinn?" Quinn looked pale and said "Mr. Shue, can I be excused?" as she gathered her things and stood up. "Everything OK?" Mr. Shuester inquired, and she nodded a 'yes'. As she was leaving, Santana muttered out "Hope it's not morning sickness again, Q..." and the whole team turned in shock to see Quinn's reaction. To everyone's surprise, Mr. Shue threw a glaring look at Santana, before saying "Santana that's ENOUGH! Into my office, NOW."

Quinn lost her grip on her books, buckled at the knees and fell down, trying now to gather her things as if she'd meant to drop them. Puck stood up and cried out "You BITCH!" at Santana before charging over to Quinn to help her. He reached out to help her up, but as his hand met Quinn's arm, she let out a deep sob and yelped out "I can't, Puck... I just... let me go" before using all her strength to stand and walk out, sobbing as she picked up her pace. Mercedes, Tina, Rachel and Brittany ran out after her as all the Glee guys sat in shock.

Santana let out a "But... I..." before getting up to go into Mr. Shue's office. One look at her, and you could see she felt remorse for her harsh words, but it was too late. Mr. Shuester shook his head and followed her in, as Puck stood at the piano with one hand on it for support. Mr. Shue looked back, and offered Puck a comforting look before looking to Finn to help him regain some sort of order. Finn then walked over to Puck, put an arm on his shoulder, and then looked to Mike, Artie, and Sam to help him out. The guys cleaned up Quinn's things, offered Puck a seat, and waited.

The girls were all doting on Quinn in the bathroom, comforting her and recognizing Santana's comment as terrible. Quinn thanked everyone, but exchanged a panicked look with Mercedes hoping her friend would understand. At that, Mercedes signaled to the other girls to leave, and they all said kind words to Quinn as they left to return to the choir room. Rachel left last, bending down to look at Quinn. "I know you feel awful right now Quinn, but I think I know how you feel, and you just have to follow your heart" she said, smiling at her former rival before leaving with the other girls.

The girls returned to the choir room, meeting the guys with reassuring but labored glances. The boys could tell, it wasn't good. Quinn was probably a mess at Santana's harsh words, and to their knowledge, she was probably already not feeling well as she'd asked to be excused. Puck knew better.

Rachel looked to Finn, and he knew that she was going to try and help Puck. He nodded a consenting smile at her as she approached him. She put her hand on Puck's shoulder, and he turned to look at his fellow Jew.

"What should I do, Raquel?" he said, using a nickname he'd called her often. "I feel like this is all my fault, and I just want to be there for her..." he said, looking now to all of his friends for advice.

"Go try and talk to her dude." Finn said, and Rachel added "Yeah, I mean she's very vulnerable right now, and you know that Quinn is quite stubborn... but I think she'll want to talk to you."

Puck faintly smiled back at his two friends, feeling sorry for ever coming between them in the past. He knew this wasn't the time to express it, as he was thinking of him and Quinn at the moment, but he made a mental note to apologize to those two once he got his own stuff sorted.

Puck then got up, walked out of the choir room, and then doubled back and poked his head in, inquisitively. "Girl's Bathroom!" all the girls yelled at once, and Puck smiled at them as they all laughed at the typical 'Puck' moment. Finn put his arms around Rachel reassuringly, Mike and Tina shared an Asian -kiss, and Brittany hugged Artie closer while sitting on his lap. Sam sat quietly, feeling really sorry about singing his song to humiliate Quinn, and now doubly sorry that he was dating Santana who just caused Quinn a second public embarrassment. He watched Santana through the blinds as Mr. Shuester lectured her, and even he could see that she knew she'd gone too far. They then stood up and came out of the office, and the whole club looked to Santana, who choked out "I'm really sorry..." before joining Sam in sulking.

Puck ran to the Girl's Bathroom, and saw Mercedes coming out. "Is she okay?" he gasped out to her, catching his breath. Mercedes held up both hands and said "Hold up Puckerman... don't go overwhelming our girl in there!"

Puck backed down and looked at Mercedes with a pleading look. "I think she wants to talk, but you gotta give a girl her time to collect herself. I'll let her know you're out here, and see what she's feelin'" Mercedes responded a sad looking Puck, and Puck replied "Tell her I'll wait out here as long as she wants."

Mercedes went in, and came out quickly. "She'll be out in a minute. You be gentle with her, homeboy, or my new kicks will meet with your 'little homeboy', got it?" she said. Puck threw his hands up, accepting her terms, and asked "She'll be out in a minute?" to double-check.

Mercedes turned on her heels and walked down the hallway while she repeated, "Give her one minute."

**x What do you think of the Quick storyline? Sorry for the cliffhanger! I promise I will post a new chapter very soon! Thanks again for reading. Again, I own nothing - I do own a Macbook though, so I'm allowed to talk about that ;)**


End file.
